


Just Wait In Heaven For Me

by dirtylittlesecret



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Mikey dies for like half a minute, near-drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlesecret/pseuds/dirtylittlesecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're in a pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wait In Heaven For Me

Taking a large breath, Gerard ran to the edge of the pool, taking a large leap as he reached the edge. Mikey let out a little squeal, frantically swimming to the other end of the pool as Gerard crashed into the water, causing large waves of water to overlap the pool, spilling over the sides.

"You always cause a damn mess." Mikey muttered, swimming over to the now-surfacing Gerard.

"Oh well. It'll...Um…Evaporate or some shit like that, soon enough." Gerard replied, grinning, grabbing Mikey's hand and pulling him over to the side of the pool.

"Your turn now." He slipped his arms around Mikey's waist, lifting him out the pool, placing him delicately on the edge before swimming quickly to the other side of the pool.   
Mikey let out a little sigh, stepping back a few times. He looked over to Gerard, who was smiling comically, eyebrows raised. 

He ran to the side of the pool like Gerard did, leaping highly into the air, spinning as he did. He fell backwards into the pool, the water slamming against his back as he landed into the pool. 

As the water flooded into his ears, nose, mouth and eyes, bright spots danced around his eyes as the chlorine stung, he could hear a faint clapping, followed by lots of splashing, and thrashing in the water. He closed his eyes, kicking his legs weakly trying to get back up to the surface.

He could make-out Gerard's slim figure when he opened his eyes for a second, before feeling his body being pulled up to the surface, Gerard's strong arms clutching his waist tightly. If he didn't die from the water, Gerard's tight grasp would surely squeeze the life out of him. His senses were then enveloped into darkness. His body going limp.

Gerard climbed out of the pool, slinging Mikey carefully over his shoulder. Mikey's body was lax and slightly cold. He quickly lay Mikey beside the pool, feeling for a pulse.

 

There wasn't one. 

 

He pressed his hands against Mikey's chest, above his heart, pumping 15 times, before hesitating for a second. He shrugged, then placed his mouth against Mikey's, breathing into his mouth. He repeated these actions twice, before Mikey let out a little cough.   
Gerard clutching Mikey tight to his chest, sitting on his knees, he let out a relieved breath. Mikey was alright. 

Mikey peeled open his eyes, looking up to Gerard with complete innocence he asked,  
"Was someone kissing me?" Gerard let out a little giggle.  
"Um, that was..CPR…The kiss of life." Mikey cocked an eyebrow.  
"So I have to be dying for you to kiss me." He mumbled, blushing as he looked away from Gee.  
Gerard reached down, cupping his little brother's chin, gently forcing Mikey to look at him. He slowly leant down, pressing his lips against Mikey's. Their eye's fluttered shut during the soft and sweet kiss that promised everything and nothing.

When they broke away for air, Mikey looked up at Gerard, reaching out, and entangling his hand in Gee's, linking their fingers together.   
"I should drown more often." Mikey whispered, smiling. It was Gerard's turn to cock an eyebrow now. He kissed the Mikey's forehead, murmuring.  
"If I can't revive you next time, just wait in Heaven for me. I won't be far behind."


End file.
